Kohana Learns a Lesson
by Just-Met-A-Girl-Named-Maria
Summary: Book two of my American girl series! Kohana is constantly tormented at school because she is Japanese. She loses many friends, all but her best friend Penny. But then, she must say good bye to Penny when all Japanese citizens on the West Coast are forced to leave their homes and relocate to strange internment camps in the deserts of America.
1. Summary of All Books

_So I had to change the order of things a bit because the Japanese new year is January first and they didn't get relocated until Febuary so I put her birthday one first and then the holiday one._

* * *

Meet Kohana

Kohana is a Japanese American in 1941. She lives happily in her beautiful house, right down the street from her best friend Penny, and the handsome Japanese boy Ichiro. Her life is almost perfect, but on December seventh 1941, that's all about to change.

Kohana Learns a Lesson

Kohana is constantly tormented at school because she is Japanese. She loses many friends, all but her best friend Penny. But then, she must say good bye to Penny when all Japanese citizens on the West Coast are forced to leave their homes and relocate to strange internment camps in the deserts of America.

Happy Birthday Kohana!

As Kohana's birthday draws near, she is afraid that everyone will forget, seeing that there are more important things to worry about when one is in an internment camp. But, one special person remembers.

Kohana's Surprise 

Life in the camp is dull and boring, but Ichiro brings something to make the New Year special for Kohana and her family.

Kohana Saves the Day

When Ichiro tries to steal medicine for his little sister, he is caught and gets in trouble with the guards. Now it is Kohana's turn to help Ichiro after all he's done for her family.

Changes for Kohana

Kohana is finally out of that camp, living in an apartment with her and Ichiro's family. Things finally seem to be going back to normal, Kohana finally seems to be happy again, but what happens when Ichiro wants to fight in the war?


	2. Kohana's Family and Friends

**Family**

**_Papa_**

Kohana's father, who is firm but loving.

**_Mama _**

Kohana's mother, who is devoted to her family

**_Kohana_**

A mischievous 12 year old girl who shows courage and patience after being relocated during WWII.

**_Kaminari_**

Kohana's eight year old sister who looks up to her.

**_Hiroshi _**

Kohana's silly little brother, who is five years old.

**_Grandma and Grandpa_**

Kohana's wise grandparents who live in Japan and are living with Kohana for a few months.

**Friends**

**_Ichiro_**

The handsome boy who lives down the street, who is very protective over his little sister.

**_Nagisa_**

Ichiro's little sister, who is very close with Ichiro.

**_Penny_**

Kohana's best friend.


	3. Chapter 1: Bomb Shelter

_Please review!_

* * *

Kohana Nakagawa was reading to her little sister Kaminari. Kohana was trying to distract Kaminari from the noises downstairs and Kohana as trying to distract herself from the frightening things she had just learned about. After listening to her elders and the radio for a short time, she had found out that Japanese airplanes were dropping bombs on Pearl Harbor, a United States military base in Hawaii. Kohana still had no idea why, or if they were next.

About fifteen minutes had gone by, and Kohana saw Hiroshi out of the corner of her eye. He started bounding down the stairs, not sensing anything out of the ordinary. Still reading, Kohana listened. She heard Grandpa's angry voice, Hiroshi's whimpering, and then Mama's soothing voice. Footsteps came up the stairs, and soon Mama was walking inside Kohana's room holding Hiroshi.

"Mama!" Kaminari exclaimed. She hopped out of Kohana's lap and ran to Mama. "What's going on?"

"I am very busy now Kami," Mama said, stroking Kaminari's head once. She walked to Kohana's bed and placed Hiroshi in Kohana's lap. "Can you keep him busy for me Hana?"

"Yes Mama," Kohana said. Kohana wanted to ask about everything, but she knew better than to bother Mama when she said she was "busy". So Kohana just beckoned for Kaminari to sit with her and Hiroshi and she continued reading.

Hiroshi was constantly squirming and whining.

"I want Mama!" he cried.

"I hungry!" he whined.

"I don't want to read!" he shouted.

Kohana tried her best to keep Hiroshi calm, but after an hour of reading, even Kaminari was getting restless. Hiroshi started to cry. Kohana tried to quiet him, but soon Mama had come in and scooped him up.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mama asked us. Kaminari nodded energetically and bounded downstairs, followed by Hiroshi.

"Thank you, Hana," Mama said gratefully. Kohana just nodded, still not knowing what to say.

When Kohana got downstairs, Kaminari and Hiroshi were already eating with Grandma. Papa and Grandpa were still sitting by the radio. They both looked so angry. Kohana sat down and pretended not to notice the two angry men sitting by the radio. Kohana glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to nine thirty. When breakfast had finished, it was about nine fifty. Grandpa got up from the chair he was sitting on and turned to us at the table.

"The attacks have stopped," he said in a strangely calm voice. Kohana thought that any words that came out of a face that angry looking would be shouting. Grandma and Mama sighed with relief.

Papa stood up and gave Mama a look, then pointed to the three children at the table. Mama nodded.

"My _komodo,_" Mama said, sitting down across from Kohana. "My children, something has happened,"

"What?" Kaminari said, eager to finally find out what all the hubbub was about.

"Some very bad people from Japan have attacked this country," Mama said, sadness showing in her eyes.

"Why?" Kaminari asked.

"I don't know," Mama said. "Nobody knows. They were very bad people who did a very bad thing,"

"What did they do?" Kaminari asked.

"They made a place called Pearl Harbor go on fire, and they killed many innocent people," Mama said.

"Japanese people did that?" Kaminari said. "Very bad Japanese people?"

"Yes," Mama said.

"But we're Japanese," Kaminari said. "We aren't very bad people, are we?"

"No, of course not," Mama said. "Just because the bad people were from Japan, it does not mean that people form Japan are bad. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mama," Kaminari said. "Are they going to make MeadowValley go on fire too?"

"No," Mama said, kissing Kaminari's head. "We are very safe where we are, I promise,"

"May I go outside and play with Nagisa?" Kaminari asked.

"Not today," Mama said. "Why don't you play with your dolls?"

"Yes Mama," Kaminari then skipped off to her bedroom.

"Mama," Kohana said nervously. "Are we really safe?"

"I am sure we are," Mama said, although Kohana could tell that she wasn't really that sure.

The rest of the day was normal, except there was a strange way in which everybody did things. Someone was always on the phone, the radio was kept on, and no one was allowed outside. Mama was bringing blankets and canned food into the basement. Kaminari didn't understand, but Kohana did. Mama was creating a bomb shelter. This made Kohana very uneasy.

That night, Mama insisted that they all sleep in the basement. Kohana went to sleep knowing that she was in a bomb shelter. Her stomach churned nervously.

From that day, everything was going to change forever.


End file.
